<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovery by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912359">Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer seems eager to show you something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Hastings/Reader, Spencer Hastings/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You give out a yawn as you walk out of your shared bedroom, passing by Spencer sitting on a chair in the living room. You frown when you notice that she seems to be wearing the same clothes you saw her in last night, her eyes avidly looking at the screen of her computer as if she was seconds away to discover something important.</p><p>“Honey?” She jumps up at the sound of your voice, her head rapidly turning towards you. “Did you come to bed last night?”</p><p>“What?” She blinks, looking towards the windows where the sun is trying to get through the blinds. “Is it already morning?”</p><p>“It’s 8 am, hun.” You give her a worried look, slowly walking towards her. “What were you doing all night?”</p><p>“Ah… I have this report to finish and send to my boss.” She rubs her eyes just as you lower your body next to her, your eyes taking in a few of the sentences she took all night to write. “I didn’t notice the time pass… I’m almost done though.”</p><p>“Good.” She smiles when you kiss the top of her head, already walking back towards the kitchen. “That means you can go take a nap soon.”</p><p>“No, I won’t.” You stop in your tracks, looking back at her with even more worry now; she gives you a comforting but tired smile. “If I go take a nap, it’ll disrupt all my sleep schedule. I’ll just go to sleep early tonight.”</p><p>You stare at her for a few seconds then sigh. “I can’t change your mind, can I?”</p><p>She just gives you a grin as a response, her eyes looking back at her screen just as you shake your head.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll go change.” You walk back towards your bedroom, remembering that you need to leave for work in thirty minutes or so. “At least drink some coffee or something-”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait!” You stop in your tracks when you hear the tone of her voice, turning around in time to see her urging you to come over. “I just wrote this new paragraph. I need your opinion-Will you look at this?”</p><p>You chuckle and shake your head as you walk over to her, lowering your body over her shoulder once more. “What is it-”</p><p>She gently touches the side of your head with one of her hands to turn your face towards hers, her lips already catching yours at a slow pace. You can’t help but melt into it and close your eyes, feeling a smile creep up on your face right before she parts away.</p><p>“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Those are the first words she says, her eyes looking at you lovingly despite her tiredness. “I promise to take care of myself after I send this, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” You give her lips one last peck, making her smile even more. “I have to go prepare though.”</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead.” She watches you walk away with a fond expression, a yawn escaping her lips soon after. “I love you!”</p><p>“I love you too!”</p><p>None of you knew that this morning would be the last you’d get to spend together; nor that Spencer would get a call from the authorities about the discovery of your dead body.</p><p>‘A’ had no choice but to end this: one way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>